


Silver Bells

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Ginny has never gotten to experience a Muggle Christmas and she’s never gotten to tour London the way she’s wanted. So Harry offers to take her to Trafalgar Square.





	Silver Bells

“But you’ve been to London,” Harry said. “We’ve been to St. Mungo’s.”

Ginny laughed. “You really think I was paying attention when we went to St. Mungo’s? I didn’t know if my dad was going to be okay.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Well what about when we traveled to King’s Cross? When we were staying with Sirius?”

She flashed him a pitying look. “Harry, we were so worried about you that we didn’t have time to pay attention to the scenery.” He opened his mouth and she hurried on, “I know. You didn’t ask for any of it but we were still worried. You’d just been attacked by dementors.”

“Do you want to go tonight?” he asked. “We’re not doing anything.”

Ginny looked a little worried. “But don’t you have an early morning?”

He shrugged. “You’ve always wanted to go. I think I can stand to be a little tired tomorrow.”

She smiled gratefully. “I’d love to.”

A little less than an hour later, they were ready to go. Harry couldn’t stop looking at Ginny whose little black dress was tempting him to stay home instead. From the way she smirked, he was sure that she knew what he was thinking. But she grabbed her coat and tossed Harry his, laughing when it hit him in the face.

“Don’t distract me,” she said. “I want to see London.”

“I think I should be telling you not to distract me,” Harry replied. “Hold on, I think Side-Along-Apparition is best.” Ginny clutched his arm and he pictured Trafalgar Square in his mind.

They stepped forward into nothingness. There was a sharp pop. The world dissolved around them. Harry felt like his chest was being compressed so much that he couldn’t breathe. Then the pressure lessened and the scene came into focus.

Harry opened his eyes. They stood in a tiny alley off of the main Square. He glanced around quickly, hoping that no one had seen them. They were lucky; no one was paying attention even though the Square was packed with people. Ginny let go of his arm and hurried forward, eyes fixed on the sparkling Christmas tree. Harry rushed after her. He didn’t want to lose her in the crowd.

She stopped when she could no longer push through the crowd. Harry caught up to her, slightly out of breath. Ginny was fast when she wanted to be. He held out two cookies to her- someone had been selling them towards the edge of the crowd.

“Gingerbread or sugar?” he asked. “Your pick.”

“Which one has more frosting?”

“The sugar.”

“That one,” she said. He handed her the sugar cookie. “Thank you.” She took a look at his gingerbread cookie. “Would you like to try a bite?” she offered.

“If you don’t mind,” Harry replied. She held it up to his mouth. Harry wasn’t entirely certain he trusted her- she was Fred and George’s sister after all- but he opened his mouth. Ginny tilted the cookie up and shoved it into his face, smearing frosting all over his nose. After a moment’s pause, they both burst into hopeless giggles.

Harry took out his handkerchief and wiped the frosting off. He beamed hopelessly at Ginny, thinking that he couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “Good,” she whispered back, “because I love you too.”

Harry leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. They stood silently watching the tree in the middle of the Square. Then Ginny said, “You know, the tree is beautiful but it’s pretty boring. Want to see what else there is?”

As she spoke, the sound of bells filled the air. The two turned. At the edge of the crowd, a bell choir had set up a small stage. They were the ones who were now playing. Ginny led Harry over to the stage. No one else seemed to have noticed the bell choir. For the moment, they were the only audience members.

“Any requests?” asked the director.

Ginny leaned in to Harry. “I don’t know very many Muggle Christmas songs,” she murmured.

“I do,” he replied. He raised his voice. “I don’t suppose you know ‘Silver Bells?’”

The director seemed amused. “We are a bell choir, young man.” She looked at Ginny. “Is that what you’d like to hear, dear?”

Ginny shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never heard it.”

The entire bell choir seemed shocked and one grandmother wondered how her family had raised her. But Ginny didn’t offer any explanation and, without any other requests, the bells began to play.

It was beautiful. They really were a very talented group. But there was only so much that they could play before Ginny wanted to know what they were playing.

“Sing to me,” she asked Harry.

He looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “You know I can’t carry a tune.”

She nodded. “Sing to me anyway.”

Under his breath, so quietly that only Ginny could hear, Harry sang to her about the silver bells in the city. Ginny closed her eyes, picturing the world that he sang about. Christmases in the wizarding world never seemed to be this magical.

“Thank you,” she said.


End file.
